The Policemans Daughter
by Sexy Brunette Zombie Killer
Summary: After everything that happened how could they believe in anything? She watched the love her parents shared fall apart. He didn't understand how that could happen. They both watched the world burn around them as they tried to find some hope in it all.
1. Prologue

**Someone prompted me to write multi-chapter EllisxZoey fanfiction so I wrote this. It's not very long I know but I wanted to get the point across that this would be coming. The next set of chapters will be a lot longer than this; I prefer not to overwhelm people with an extremely long first chapter. Ideas are much appreciated.**

**I do not own Left 4 Dead but I do own a Zoey cosplay and a sniper rifle!**

"_It's not like you killed someone_  
><em>It's not like you drove a spiteful spear into his side<em>  
><em>Talk to Jesus Christ as if he knows the reasons why<em>"

-Judith, A Perfect Circle

Zoey sat back on her haunches, assessing the damage.

"Francis… you really screwed us this time."

"How was I supposed to know it would make a hole in the boat?" Francis asked innocently. Zoey sat up and slammed her foot into the large wooden support on the dock. She didn't care that it hurt. She was angry. She was angry because here she was, watching the boat that was meant to be their salvation… sink. It took her hope along with it, for just that moment.

"What do you suggest we do about it?" Zoey asked no one in particular. Louis looked up at her from his seat on the cold wood.

"We could go back to Rayford… go along the road those others guys went on." he replied, hoping to ease her.

"They'll be long gone by now." she replied, voice cracking. "It would take too long to get up there anyway."

"Stop being so pessimistic," Francis said "I hate pessimists."

"Francis… is there anything you don't hate" she laughed in response, breaking out of her tense stance.

"My vest." he threw out. Zoey snorted out a laugh, covering her mouth.

"Alright… the only thing we can do I guess is start walking." she said, looking at the road ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"Drop your weapons."<p>

It was a command, not a request. It was menacing, the way none of them could see the mans face. Any of the mens faces, actually. They were in full combat gear, gas masks included. For whatever reason, they had no idea.

"I won't tell you again."

Coach dropped the gun in his hand, the others following suit. The weaponry was quickly pushed to the side. The four survivors soon found themselves facing the large cement wall of the warehouse they were near. A small breeze broke through the stifling Florida heat, chilling the sweat on the back of Ellis' neck. He heard the distinct sound of a military issued gun being readied to fire.

"Under order of the President of the United States, you are hereby charged with crimes of terrorism for the possession of a deadly virus and therefore sentenced to summary liquidation"

A shot rang out.

A body fell.

Someone screamed.

None of them were prepared for what was to be done next.

**Haha for writing stuff on the spot. I shall go hide in my saferoom now.**


	2. Bring Me The Disco King

**I try to be like Octomom and pop out multiple chapters. It doesnt always work in my favor though. My brain has been going on stand-still so I forced myself to start this fic in hopes that the creative juices will start flowing but all my brain wants to think about is vampires with glasgow grins and katanas(side project). Then there the whole End of Course Exams coming up that I am not looking forward to. So enjoy what I have here.**

**Own Left 4 Dead, I do not. Own Zoey jacket, I do.**

"**Juno:**You're like... the coolest person I've ever met and you don't even have to try.

**Paulie:** I try really hard actually."

-Juno

* * *

><p>Zoey watched the infecteds head explode from the force of the shot. She stared down the scope, not sure what to think.<p>

"I'm sorry this happened. After all that Bill did., I mean." Louis said.

"What a waste," she said, pulling away from the rifle in her hands. Her placed a hand on her back in a comforting gesture. He could feel the breath wheeze out as she sighed in frustration. "What are we supposed to do now?" She put the gun down sat herself up from her lying position on the rooftop.

"We keep going I guess. You said you wanted to keep fighting." Louis replied.

"Right now, I just want to feel some semblance of normal," she said "Don't you?"

"You mean, do I want to be back at the office telling a million different people to just restart their computer? I'd choose this over that any day." he said.

"Sometimes, I think that I'd give anything to hear my parents fight over me again," she said. "That I know how to deal with. It's funny, I kind of took that for granted up until now."

"You never know what you have until it's gone." Louis said.

"How Francis holding up," she replied, changing the subject.

"Hating everything still."

As if on cue Francis' voice rang out from behind them.

"I hate Florida!"

Zoey laughed out loud from the sheer mundaneness of it all. She began to think that maybe this was all she would get, this would be her normalcy. The extent of any life she would have would most likely be spent with these two. She cared about them she really did but what about when she got older, what about falling in love? Getting married, having kids. In all the movies about a zombie apocalypse she saw, none of that ever happened. People had flings, that was it. Would she ever have a 'happy ending' to call her own. Sometimes she just wanted to feel like a little kid and wish for her prince to come. Even though she knew that would never happen.

But it's not she'd ever tell anyone else that.

* * *

><p>Rochelles eyes widened in terror at the body in front of her. The lens of the soldiers gas mask was cracked and leaking blood profusely. Nick had somehow managed to keep a magnum on his person, and had shot the man as he pointed the rifle at the back of Rochelles head. Coach took the moment of shock to nail another solider in the back of the head with his fist as Nick shot another one in the forehead. Ellis was shell shocked at the blatant murder of three very alive men.<p>

"Nick… how did you- how could you-?" Rochelle stuttered. She was having a harder time with this than Ellis seemed to be, her hands shaking.

"To me, this is no different than killing an infected if it means us surviving." He said, coldly. "Would you rather I had let him blow your brain out?"

"Of course I wouldn't! It's just a little shocking to see," she said "Killing a zombie is one thing… but a healthy living person is something else entirely!" Her voice was bitter, but she had to thank him for saving her life.

"I suggest we get out of here," Coach said, breaking the silence. "I've never been to Florida. So I don't know where we're goin' ."

"I was here with my ex-wife once," Nick said. "I know a little bit of the area, but it would be better if we had a map. I want to get out of here fast."

"Hey, how come you never talk about her eh Nick?" Ellis said, breaking out of his silence.

"There's not much to say, really." Nick said "She was gorgeous, spitfire… and Russian. I remember one time she dumped noodles on my face.[1]" His face screwed up in distaste as if he could feel it again. Nick sighed and began walking off through the rows of warehouses, the stench of rotting bodies beginning to rise from the heat. The scent reeked from the flesh of both human and inhuman.

They continued walking until they reached a waterfront, the breeze coming off the water barely succeeding in cooling them. It couldn't calm their nerves in the slightest. Rochelle pointed out the sight of something poking out of the water. Upon further inspection, Coach announced it to be a sail. Cans of food, drinks, health kits were floating in the water, apparently having risen from within the sunken vessel.

"Why do I have a feeling I should know what this is?" Coach asked.

"Hang on to that feeling Coach, because I've got it too" Rochelle said.

She had a good feeling about this, she really did.

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to wonder how long we're going to have to walk." Coach groaned. "This heats starting to get to me now after walkin' in it for so long."<p>

They had been walking for a while now, the sun had set hours ago and they needed to find a place to stay for the night. Somewhere safe from infected. Then again, was anywhere safe these days? A loud crack echoed around them. A familiar noise.

A gun.

The four braced themselves for any oncoming attackers. No one seemed to show until the sound of a can rattling drew their attention to the entryway of a warehouse. Nick pulled the magnum from its holster and held it out in front of him. Slowly approaching the entryway. His gut twisted as he got closer, unsure of what he'd find. When he finally reached it, he moved to jump forward only to have someone jump out in front of him. He found himself face to face with the barrel of a sniper rifle. Shocked, he lowered his gun, as did the person in front of him. Said person was considerably shorter then him… and female. It took him a moment to recognize her but after a moment of consideration he was sure. There was no doubting the pink jacket and brunette hair pulled back into a pony-tail. She was looking at him in shock. As if she didn't think she'd ever see him, any of them, again. No doubt Ellis was back there as nervous as a bull in a china store.

"Never thought I'd see you guys again." she said, eyes narrowing at Nick. She'd made it obvious before that she didn't like him.

"Likewise," Nick said, his tone a little bitter.

"Okay before this gets into a pissing contest," Coach said, breaking the tension. "Where are the other two? Francis and Louis." Zoeys head snapped up at this.

"Oh! They're inside. Follow me." she said, gesturing for them to follow as she walked back into the darkened warehouse. As they followed behind Coach elbowed Ellis lightly in the ribs, raising his eyebrows.

"What?" Ellis whispered, oblivious.

"This is your chance, kid." Coach replied, in a hushed tone. "You know… to talk to her."

"I'm too nervous. Coach" Ellis said. Just the thought of being within five feet of her twisted his stomach into knots. "I mean… look at her."

"I know what you mean, but you gotta step up and take a shot," he replied. "You'll never know until you try." Ellis watched Zoeys form walking ahead of them, leading them farther into the warehouse. His eyes traveled down her back, going lower until they rested on the small of her back. He then found himself looking at her butt, it wasn't very big but he thought about what it would be like to touch it.

No!

Bad Ellis.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. Now was not the time. And besides, he hadn't even talked to her yet. He had to get past that hurtle before he even thought about touching her. In all his musings he hadn't realized they were already in a room outfitted like a small bunker, like a make-shift saferoom though it lacked the barred windows and doors. Louis was sitting over a small burner, cooking a can of what looked like some kind of ground meat. And Francis, it appeared, only had eyes for Rochelle. He reminded Ellis of one of those sappy old movies where two lovers are reunited after a long time apart and they run into each others arms. Except this lacked the field of flowers and sunshine. Although Rochelle did walk over and hug him, much to his surprise. The man squealed in excitement for Gods sakes[1].

"Louis man, it's good to see you." Coach said, reaching forward to shake the other mans hand.

"It's good to see you too Coach," Louis replied, smiling.

"You know… uh. I- well, We missed you guys after you left," Francis said. He had a hand on Rochelles shoulder. He put on a good poker face but anyone could guess that he was as giddy as a kid in a candy store at the moment.

"Francis, I think it was _you _that missed a certain _someone,"_ Zoey said, putting her gun down in the corner.

"And like you didn't miss hee-haw over there," Francis said. Zoeys eyes widened, before returning to normal size.

"That's irrelevant Francis." she replied, a little miffed.

"Aw, your just mad that I brought it up in front of him."

Ellis was a little dumbstruck. He looked at her until she looked at him. Her eyebrows rose slightly, and Ellis felt sweat gather at the base of his neck as she kept her eyes on him. She must think he's a weirdo for staring at her. Was he staring? Yeah he was definitely staring now. Wait, did it count if they stared back? That he didn't know. A million and one questions were flying through his head but he couldn't bring himself to ask a single one of them. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're uh, pretty good with there gun," he said. The room seemed to quiet just then, too quiet for him. Stiflingly quiet. He watched her expression to blank and all his fears seemed to ball up into his stomach at once. Then, for no discernable reason, her face tightened before relaxing as her lips curled up into a smile. And the next thing he knew she was laughing. Laughing hard. Not the kind where you hold your sides, but still pretty hard. His stomach plummeted in that instant, surely his disappointment showed on his face. Soon her laughing faded into giggles, then little hiccups of laughs as she calmed down. When she was in control of her emotion, she actually said something.

"Thank you? I guess?" She seemed uncertain of how to respond.

"I just thought you should know, I guess." he said, still a little embarrassed.

[1] I hugged a Coach cosplayer at the convention this year and he squealed in excitement when I did. Best. Day. EVAR!

**Blargh. Reviews? I could use some of those. Especially if anyone has ideas for a plot here. So far I'm just winging it.**


	3. Swing Life Away

**I'm pushing through the writers block to get this done. It's hard to type since when I was glueing something onto my Nymphadora Tonks trench coat, the glue got on my finger and in my haste I ripped it off, removing several layers of skin on the middle finger on my left hand. So it's hard to type but I don't care!**

**Hi ho its three in the morning!**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

_"We booked our flight those years ago,_

_I said I loved you as I left you_

_Regrets still haunt my hollow head_

_But I promised you, I will see you again, again."_

**-The Morticians Daughter**

"So, where'd ya go after the bridge?"

Ellis and Zoey were walking on a long stretch of sidewalk. Their destination was a seemingly deserted truck-stop town not far from the warehouses. What with the sudden increase in resident, more food was needed.

"We _did_ have a boat but.. Uh, but Francis found a grenade launcher and well…. No more boat." Zoey said. "So now I'm not really sure what we're doing now."

"Well, we don't know what we're doin' either. So we can be confused together."

They walked awkwardly in silence. It was so quiet, and Ellis couldn't stand it anymore. So he spouted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, you ever been to China?"

"What?" she asked, slightly startled by the abrupt question.

"To China," he said. "I was wonderin', cause I hear they shoot babies out of T-shirt guns at sportin' events."

"HA!" she laughed "I get it now. Juno. Good movie." She turned her head and smiled at him. When she did he thought his heart was gonna burst out of his chest, his belly did flip flops. He was so nervous, and this was awkward.

"So," she said "Francis and Rochelle. You think it'll happen?"

Oh god, she was asking him if someone else would get into a relationship? He wasn't even sure he could strike up a relationship with her, much less commentate on anyone elses.

"Well Ro is a great woman. I can't say much for Francis, so uh, I guess that's your call," he replied.

"Francis is a great guy," she said. "He uh, tried to put the moves on me kind of, at one point. It was weird. He's so much older than me and uh I just don't see him that way. He reminds me of my Uncle."

"And you don' date your Uncle," Ellis said, laughing.

"Exactly!" she said. "So, what about you. Got any girlfriends your looking for?"

"Naw," he replied, shaking his head.

"Oh, met a girl along the way?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Only one," he said, his heart pounding.

"Really?" she said, breaking into a grin. "Tell me about her! Please? Is she cute?"

"Yeah. She's cute as hell," he said, smiling to himself. "Gorgeous even. Got the best sense of style. She looks pretty good with a gun."

"Oh really," she said. "So she's got looks and marksmanship, then. So that all you look for in a girl?"

"Naw, not at all," Ellis replied. "She's smart. Hell, she's smarter than me. She knows a lot about movies.

Uh… I don't know. She's like an angel." His heart felt like it might leap out of his chest, he could feel the blood pounding in his ears it was so bad.

"Does this girl have a name?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, that smile still present.

They had stopped walking by now.

"Zoey." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Her name… is Zoey." he said. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as he watched her eyes widen.

"O-oh," she stuttered. He watched, actually watched her face turn red. Bright red.

"Your blushing" he noted.

"Am not!" She said, smacking him in the arm playfully. She released a breath, in a little huff.

"Well, for the record. I kind of like you too." she said, reaching forward and gently lacing her fingers into his. God, he hoped his palms weren't sweating. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd really like to get to know you more, Zoey." He replied, gripping her hand slightly.

"I'd like that," she said. "Oh. Would you look at that?"

Ellis followed her gaze. It let him to look at the small truck-stop town. It looked virtually empty, but hopefully not void of supplies. Without warning she ran toward the generic General Store, pulling him with her. They had to strain to get the door to budge, a knocked over display had blocked the door. The air-conditioning no longer worked, so instead of a waft of cool air they were greeted by even hotter stagnant air. Dust hung in the air, seeping in through their noses and mouths when they breathed.

"I really hope there's food in here," Zoey said. They crept into the back towards canned food items and other non-perishables. Ellis bent down and snatched up a couple small bags of rice that hadn't been split open and spilled all over the floor.

"This is perfect if we can cook it," he said. Zoey nodded, before inspecting several cans of beans and corn.

"Some of these are far enough from their expiration date for us to take. We should look for some meat. Particularly beef jerky. Oh! Check if there's toilet paper or paper towels!" Zoey was excited as she shoved can after can into the small backpack she had brought with her. He reached forward to slip the bags of rice inside. It made him smile, this was a good feeling. It was the feeling of success.

Ellis moved around her to go into the next aisle. He didn't find any in that one, so he went to the next one, and the next one. He came upon an aisle that started with detergent, it felt promising. But as he rounded the corner he was greeted with an unfriendly sight.

In the middle of the aisle was a taller, unfriendly looking man. His face was dirty and marked with scruff but the scowl was clearly visible. His clothes were tattered. If his appearance wasn't unfriendly then the bat in his hand most certainly was.

Ellis stopped dead in his tracks. This man did not look friendly, and it scared him. His first thought went to Zoey. Part of him hoped she wouldn't come find him but what if this creep had friends? He didn't want her getting hurt. He carefully moved a foot backward, in attempt at retreat. The second his foot moved the man's dirty face twisted into one of blind rage. Terrifying rage. Before Ellis could blink the man was on him, swinging that baseball bat with all his might. He felt all breath leave his body as the thick wooden piece of sports equipment hit him hard in the gut. He buckled over, practically folding in half as he tried filling his lungs with the precious air he so needed. Shit he hoped Zoey was okay. If something happened to her he wasn't really in a state to help at the moment. As he tried standing up a blow to the back sent him sprawling to the floor. He lifted his head and looked up above him. The man had the bat positioned above his head, ready to strike a deadly blow. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable crashing of wood against his skull.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes at the sound the hammer being cocked back on a pistol. There she was, a gun aimed at the man who had just been trying to kill him. He looked at her, the light pouring in the dirt smeared window creating a sort of halo behind her. She really was his angel.

He pulled his knees towards him slowly, trying to get himself into a position to jump up and possibly run. A sickening grin spread across the mans face. Before Zoey could react he swung the bat forward, knocking the gun upward so the second she pulled the trigger the bullet embedded itself into the ceiling. Ellis seethed with anger as the gun was ripped from her hand, it clattered to the floor as the mans dirty hand wrapped around her neck. Ellis struggled to quietly reach forward and pull at the discarded weapon. Zoey was grabbing onto the mans hand desperately to free her airway. Ellis snatched the gun up quickly into his hand and without a second thought, cocked the hammer back, aimed it directly at the mans skull and pulled the trigger. Blood spattered forth, some on the poor girls face. She stood in disbelief as the mans grip fell slack and his body slumped backward onto the floor, his skull leaking crimson onto the floor at a quick rate. Ellis stepped over the body, grabbing onto a lone package of tissues on his way forward. He ripped them open and pulled a few from the wrapping. Gently, he began to wipe the blood from her face. She looked him in the eye, slight confusion behind her own.

"Why are you cleaning my face?" she asked.

"Well ya got red on you," he said. Then she laughed. A quick bark of a laugh but it was a laugh nonetheless. And gosh he loved the sound of her laughing.

"I see what you did there," she said. The laughter leaving a small smile on her face. "And thank you. For saving me."

"It was no problem," he said, a smile of his own cracking across his face. "I mean, what else would I ah done. I couldn't let ya get hurt. I mean, that's jus' crazy ya know?"

"Yeah," she said "I know… and don't you scare me like that!" she reached forward and slapped his arm. In reaction, he grabbed it, holding the spot she hit.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.

"For doing that. For letting yourself get hurt," she said.

"O-oh," he said 'O-okay then. I'll uh try not to do that again."

"Good," she said. "We should finish up and leave. Soon." She then moved back around the corner of the aisle picking up the bag she had apparently discarded earlier. Without speaking she ran towards the front counter, grabbing a handful of plastic bags, then thrusting a few into his arms.

"Let's fill these with everything we can think of," she said. That being said, she shook open one of the bags, freeing it of the static holding the plastic together. She began stuffing it with all kinds of food items from the shelves before her. He moved on to the next aisle, trying to avoid looking at the body. He stopped about halfway through the aisle. His luck couldn't be better.

Chocolate.

He had gone right into the candle aisle. No it wasn't the idea of satisfying the craving for a Mars bar he'd been having that got him to stop. It was the section of all assortments of chocolates that got him to stop. Boxes of different sizes lay before him. He reached forward for the larger box in front of him, but froze, hand extended in the air.

What if the big box was too imposing?

He then moved his hand toward a _much_ smaller box. About 4x4 inches. Would the small one be _too_ small? Ah gosh he was so confused. He then spied a medium sized box out of the corner of his eye. It was the last one left and hiding half behind a larger box. He reached forward and snatched it up before it could disappear, then shoved it into the bag. There. It was done and there was no turning back. Later on, when they were alone again, he'd give her the chocolate and hopefully he'd get to see that lovely smile of hers again.

Damn, he was so nervous now.

* * *

><p><strong>I pushed through to reach at least a thousand words. I was determined to finish this. Lawdy I am so tired right now. I finished Season 5 of Supernatural and just HAD to write something. I was also neglecting this.<strong>

**I would adore some feedback on this. Like genuine feedback on the content. Ideas are welcome as well.**


End file.
